Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by GoddessLD
Summary: AU One-shot. They met under the cherry blossom tree and fell in love. However, under that tree, they were parted and then reunited. SakuraxSyaoran.


I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
DEDICATED TO: HanaTenshiHimeko because she's one reviewer to stuck with me since my very first story. Thank you very much HanaTenshiHimeko!  
  
NOTE: Syaoran's name is Xiao Lang. No one called him 'Syaoran' before! Okie? Ok.  
  
**Under the Cherry Blossom Tree  
**  
Under the cherry blossom tree, they met; she, an innocent little girl, and he, a little boy with many responsibilities. It was an innocent meeting between innocent children.  
  
"Hello!! I'm Sakura. Who are you?" the girl asked the boy.  
  
"My name...is Xiao Lang," he had replied.  
  
"X-Xi-Sy-ao La-Ra-La-ran? S-Syao R-ran? Syaoran?" The boy laughed at the girl's attempt to say his name.  
  
"Mou! You're mean! Don't laugh at me!" the girl said, pouting. The boy just laughed harder. The girl's large emerald eyes started to get wet and tears poured out of those eyes.  
  
"You're so mean! Wahh!!" she cried. The boy immediately stopped laughing and patted her auburn hair in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. The girl looked up to him, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Are you going to make fun of me?" she asked, still looking at him with teary eyes. The boy smiled and shook his head. Then the girl smiled brightly and hugged him, almost knocking the boy down.  
  
"Are you going to come back here tomorrow too, Syaoran-kun?" the girl asked. The boy looked sadly down and shook his head, filled with chocolate colored hair, no.  
  
"Ehh? Why not??"  
  
"Because I am going back to China tomorrow," he replied. The girl's eyes, again, became teary and she started to cry quietly. And again, he patted her hair and apologized. The girl took his hands in her hands and looked directly at his amber eyes seriously.  
  
"We're going to meet again, ne?" she asked him. The boy was, at first, surprised at her sudden seriousness, but soon smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
"Un. Wait for me." Hearing his words, she smiled brightly again.  
  
"I'll come here everyday and wait! You better make sure to come back! Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Since then, everyday, the girl stayed true to her word and went back to the cherry blossom tree everyday.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you going to that tree again today?" an amethyst eyed female asked her best friend.  
  
"Of course Tomoyo-chan!" the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes replied.  
  
It was that day that the two children met again. Under the same cherry blossom tree they met; she, a pretty 4th grader, and he, a serious faced yet handsome 4th grader.  
  
When she reached the tree that day, she saw him. His chocolate brown hair and his piercing amber eyes.  
  
He saw her too. Her auburn hair and her innocent emerald eyes.  
  
He was just sitting there, under the cherry blossom tree. And she was just standing in front of him. He stood up as she sank down onto the ground. He walked towards her as she stayed still on the ground. He smiled as tears slowly rolled down her eyes one by one. However, she said the first word.  
  
"S-Syaoran – kun..." she whispered. The boy's smile widened when he heard his name.  
  
"You remember me... Sakura," he said. She started to cry harder and he did what he did years ago. He patted her silky hair and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry I came back so late." Then, abruptly, she stopped crying and hugged him tightly. He just held her against him.  
  
Soon, she was drying her tears and laughing.  
  
"Heh... Sorry," she said. He smiled, looking at her.  
  
"Still the crybaby, huh Sakura," he teased. She playfully pouted the same way she did years ago.  
  
"There you go, teasing me again! Haven't you learned your lesson?" she said, looking at him as if she was lecturing him.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
The two started to laugh, and when they stopped, they talked about their life since the last time they saw each other.  
  
"Will you come tomorrow too?" she asked. This time, he nodded as her eyes brightened.  
  
"I will come everyday. However, only for a week. I am returning to China the first thing next week" She saddened again but smiled brightly.  
  
"Well... at least I'll be able to see you for one whole week!" she declared.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So they met for 7 days. And on the 7th day, they said their farewells.  
  
"Again, you promise to come back, right?" she asked him, clutching his hands.  
  
"Yes, I promise... Under this same cherry blossom tree, I promise we'll meet again."  
  
However, when they met next time under the cherry blossom tree, things were a little different.  
  
He was there, looking peaceful yet a little pained. She was there, happy to see him again. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him. He flinched and she looked at him with worried eyes.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked. He smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Sakura... I love you," he said softly. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?! Why are you saying weird things? Are you ok?!" she asked again.  
  
"Sakura. Will you give me a parting gift before I leave this earth?" Before she could reply, he reached up to her and brought her lips down to his. She was shocked, but soon, she recovered and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
When their lips parted, he smiled at her blushing face.  
  
"Thank you Sakura... and... I'm sorry," he said as he reached up to pat her hair. But before he could reach, his body became limp and his arm dropped midway. She was alarmed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?! W-Wake up! Don't tease me again! S-.... Syaoran-kun? SYAORAN-KUN!!"  
  
Moments later, she was facing a nurse in the nearest hospital. The doctor had just come by with a sad face, shaking his head at her. The nurse asked to speak with her.  
  
"He... was in a car accident a few days ago," the nurse began. Her eyes widened when she heard what the nurse said. She recalled that there was an accident near the cherry blossom tree where she was waiting for him.  
  
"He was in a fatal state. Almost dead. But he lived. We were surprised he lived however he was unconscious. And then, yesterday, he gained his consciousness and he asked me to let him leave the hospital. He said, 'You and I both know that I'm going to die soon. Please... Let me die a peaceful death. There is someone waiting for me. I need to see her. I promised her. Please... She's waiting for me... Under the cherry blossom tree...' I... I couldn't refuse him. He had a look of pure love and hope in his eyes, yet his voice showed his desperation. So... I allowed him to leave the hospital and go to that cherry blossom tree to meet his waiting maiden. I guess... it was you," the nurse finished then left.  
  
Her emerald eyes were wide. Tears dropped from her eyes one by one, but soon, all of it was coming out of her as she sat down on the hospital floor.  
  
A few days later, she attended his funeral. It took place under the cherry blossom tree. It was in his will for him to be buried under that tree. When everyone left after the funeral ended, she kneeled down, in front of the tombstone. There, she broke down crying and leaned on the tombstone.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I love you too."  
  
Years later, she was lying on her bed, dying. Next to her was her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She smiled at her friend.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... I think I saw him in my dreams today. He was there, with open arms. I want to be buried next to him, Tomoyo-chan. So that we could be to...together.... F... forever....."  
  
A century later, many people gazed at that cherry blossom tree. In front of it was a statue of a woman and a man, kneeling and holding each other's hands. It read, 'Even death won't be able to separate us. We'll be together forever. Funded by the Daidouji and the Li family.' In front of that statue were two tombstones. One read 'Xiao Lang (Syaoran) Li' and the other read 'Sakura Kinomoto (Li)'.  
  
Their story was famous. A tragic love story of two people. The story called Under the Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
**The End  
**  
---  
  
Aww.. That was sad. My first SAD S/S story. Well, I'm in a sad fanfiction mood these days... coughDejaVucoughGWAPcough Heh. Hope you enjoyed. Especially if you were the person I dedicated this to.  
  
GoddessLD


End file.
